The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.
1. Laundry

**Author's Note**

A bit of a silly idea, but it works, so I figured why not give it a try. Not enough doom and gloom for me, as humour fics are really not my cup of tea, but that's a matter of opinion I suppose. Everybody's their own worst critic, unless their ego requires a painful pin poke or something similar.

And I guess I'm just overexcited from finishing exams.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**1 – Laundry  
**

'What are you doing?' Neemon asked, standing behind Bokomon and looking over his shoulder.

'Studying,' the other replied distractedly, absorbed in his reading.

'Ooh really? Like what?'

'Neemon,' the gnome growled. 'How about you stop bothering me so I can concentrate?'

'Okay,' the rabbit responded cheerfully. 'So what should I do then?'

'Oh...go clean your pants,' Bokomon said without thinking. Once he did though as the other obeyed, he figured it wasn't a mis-directed order. After all, those red pants could really do with a wash.

Only that was not exactly what Neemon had done, when he returned ten minutes later with scrunched pants which appeared dirtier than they had been earlier.

'I tried to clean them,' he said miserably. 'Only the dirt wouldn't get off.'

The white digimon, although continuously frustrated by his friend's...dimness for lack of a better term, couldn't bear to stay mad.

'Try using water and scrubbing next time,' he sighed instead.

'How will that help?' Neemon wondered. 'Won't they run inside to keep dry?'

'Don't be ridiculous Neemon. Even if dirt could somehow grow legs and move, where would they go when your entire pants is wet?'

'I don't know,' the other blinked. 'Can't they grow legs?'

'Let's see...no.'

You can guess what happened next.


	2. Trip

**Author's Notes**

Man, you guys are amazing. True, this story is off the beaten path, but I'm just an overall restless person. Hence why research is my career path. I can't sit still!

Thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter. Unfortunately, the next tidbit will take a little longer. I'm stuck about halfway through.

And I'll get to replying those reviews. I'm still on the emails.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**2 – Trip**

'Oh Neemon, would you pay attention?' Bokomon cried, exasperated, as the yellow rabbit tripped over yet another root.

'I can't help it,' the digimon sniffed, getting up again. 'Tell the trees to keep their feet to themselves.'

'For the last time, they're not trees, they're roots.'

'Then why do they trip me, hmm?'

'Because you don't pay-' the white gnome cut off suddenly as the other found himself waist deep in mud. '-attention,' he finished. 'Oh dear.'

Neemon didn't seem too bothered. Then again, after the last few incidents, Bokomon was sure to keep him far away from the laundry.

'Ohh,' he trilled. 'Nice and squishy.' He wriggled around a bit, only then realising he was stuck.

But then again, that didn't really bother him. Nor did the sogginess of his pants, though for some reason he found that little tidbit of information appropriate to mention.

'My pants are soggy.'


	3. Switch

**Author's Notes**

This drabble is Nietzsche's Itch's idea, and written for her, though I mixed it up with one of the Never Ending Stories and popped Ebonwumon in there. He's one of the four Harmonious ones in Digimon 01/02, and one of the Sovereigns in Tamers.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**3 - Switch**

'Oh dear, I'm running late again,' Bokomon moaned, looking at the list of things he had to do. His lessons, shopping...not to mention the parcel he had to collect and deliver to the elder in the neighbouring village, the wise and gentle Ebonwumon. Suffice to say, he couldn't do them all in time himself, especially as seeing the pick-up point was in another town on the opposite end of their own.

The only option he had was to ask Neemon for help. He only hoped the scatter-brained yellow rabbit wouldn't mess the job up.

'Neemon, would you pick up the parcel from Babamon and meet me at Ebonwumon's? And please tell me you remember where they are.'

He did, or so he said, so Bokomon doubtfully set off for his lessons.

Later when he met up with Neemon, he found the other empty-handed.

'Neemon,' he groaned. 'Tell me you remembered that parcel.'

'I did,' the rabbit responded.

'Well, where is it?'

'Umm...' his voice trailed off in thought, and Bokomon almost gave him up as a lost cause when he hit a closed fist into the other, opened, palm.

'I know,' he proclaimed happily. 'I left them in my other pants.'

A vein throbbed on the white digimon's head. 'You don't HAVE any other pants.'

'Not to worry,' Ebonwumon laughed, peeking out of his doorway, outside which the other two were having their discussion, or argument of sorts. 'There was nothing in the parcel anyway. But do come in. I'm always in need for some company. Especially such entertaining company.'


	4. Alone

**Author's Note**

This is the one I got stuck in, but all things considered, I think I got myself unstuck well enough. Enjoy, and thank you everyone.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**4 - Alone**

'Bokomon, would you be sad if I left?' Neemon asked suddenly. His timing wasn't too good though, seeing as though Bokomon was absorbed in trying to decipher a text in digi-code and thus in no mood for his friend's antics, nor really sparing the required energy to fully understand the others statement in any case.

'No,' he muttered distractedly in reply, focus absorbed in his attempt to read and translate and thinking the other meant simply leaving him alone so he could study.

'Would you miss me?' the yellow rabbit asked, somewhat sadly.

'No,' came the response again.

'Okay.' The sigh was wistful, but like the sadness, it was lost to the white gnome.

Until the silence left behind stretched unnaturally far, and Bokomon finally realised the implications of their conversation.

Then he berated both himself and his friend in his mind before setting off to find him.

'What were you thinking Neemon?' he asked in a mixture of emotions once he eventually found him (luckily, he was predictable enough to be found easily).

'You told me you wouldn't be sad if I left!' the other wailed miserably.

'That wasn't what I meant,' Bokomon reasoned. 'I thought you meant something else.'

'Then why did you say no?'

'I just wasn't paying attention,' he said, before apologizing. 'I'm sorry. Now let's go home.'

'Okay,' Neemon said cheerfully, the earlier episode already forgotten as they began the trek home.

Bokomon followed in silence as well, marvelling at the ironic turn of events; evidently, he needed to pay more attention to what was going around him and less attention to his studies.


	5. Dance

**Author's Notes**

The "wakey wakey little flaky dance" is from episode 39 – "The man on the moon is you"

By the way, once you see a chapter titled "Dreams", that's the last one, 'kay? So if you want to request a drabble (if you do, feel free), do it before then. At the moment, it's the ninth, but it may change.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**5 - Dance**

Waking to find a yellow rabbit doing some odd...'dance' for lack of a more accurate word, was not as good a start to a new day as one would hope for. Especially as Neemon was doing a little sing-along to go with it.

'Wakey wakey,' he sang, jumping up and down on the spring mattress.

'I'm up,' Bokomon grumbled, a little annoyed at the interruption of his relaxing sleep. 'What is it?'

'You're late,' the other replied innocently, hopping down.

A glance outside validated the statement, and the next instant found the white gnome rushing around, collecting his quills and parchment while shoving some bread into his mouth. A little longer, and he was gone, taking the necessary scholarly items along with him, with a short thanks at the doorway.

The thought only hit him afterwards about the oddity o his friend's substitution of an alarm clock, so when he returned, he question the other as to it's nature.

'Like it?' Neemon asked brightly. 'It's my wakey wakey little flaky dance.'

Bokomon had to admit, it was named well.

'You're such a twit,' he sighed, but it was an affectionate sigh.


	6. Games

Got graduation in half an hour, so I'll catch you all later.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**6 - Games**

'Oh, I give up,' Bokomon groaned. They had been playing hide and seek for the last half hour...or rather, Neemon had been hiding while the white gnome, rather unsuccessfully, tried to find him.

Then a little louder, he added: 'Come out Neemon.'

Silence...then the answer floated up in the forest air.

'You haven't found me yet.'

'I give up,' the other explained.

'But how can I come out when you haven't found me?' the other questioned cluelessly.

The keeper of the book bit back a sigh. 'Just come out.'

A cheerful 'ok' answered him, followed by the squelch of someone pulling themself out of a marsh.

Then Bokomon blinked at the brown rabbit that hopped over.

'Well...no wonder I couldn't find you,' he said, increduled by his friend's surprising display of intelligence in masking both his body and his scent by the muddy water.

For a moment, he was proud of the display of intellect he always knew existed, even if, for the most part, it was deeply buried under the more commonly seen 'dim-wittted' personality.

Until the state of the red pants registered. And who would wind up having to clean them.


	7. Pants

**Author's Note**

This drabble is talkstoangels77's idea and dedicated to her. Enjoy.

And Babamon and Jijimon are the fighting couple in Digimon Tamers. The one in "Switch" is a different Babamon.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**7 – Pants**

They were trying to get some shopping done. Not very successfully, as Neemon was nagging Bokomon every other minute about the pink belt that had been a gift from a grateful Babamon. Although naturally the old digimon had not anticipated the other's obsession, despite Jijimon's rather wise remark. Not that the mega could now make another; wool was unfortunately scarce in the baby pink she had used.

So Bokomon was forced to put up with the constant nagging, even when for the life of him he could not figure out the source of the obsession.

'Please, can't we share?'

'There's not enough room,' Bokomon growled, trying to pick what foods to eat. 'Besides, how would you expect us to move?'

'Why?' the yellow rabbit blinked. 'Just tell the belt to let us move.'

'Oh Neemon...' He moved to another shelf, and was graced with silence for a while.

Until he felt a tugging on his belt.

'Neemon, hands off!' he yelped, voice rising in pitch and attracting the attention of other shoppers.

'But I want one,' the other childishly wailed.

'Pink won't look good on you,' a salesdigimon, a Floramon to be exact, laughed, having heard the conversation and coming over. 'Though we have something that would.'

Neemon was immediately attracted to the idea, even more so as she produced red pants from a nearby rack.

Bokomon had to admit the red matched better, and Neemon's obsession switch (hopefully) marked the end of his nagging. So he graciously brought it for his friend, and the Floramon bowed them out the shop, the yellow rabbit proudly strutting around in his red pants, content.

Though what kind of friend would he be if he stopped nagging?


	8. Lessons

**Author's Notes**

Don't really know why I picked Wisemon to be the previous "keeper of the book", just stumbled into him on DigimonWiki one day and liked the looks of him. So he blinked the previously black space. It sorta fits; he can move between time and space so long as the Book is there, or so DigimonWiki says. Not necessarily the same book, but oh well.

By the way, unless I receive any new requests before tomorrow evening, I'm posting up the final drabble in this collection.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**7 - Lessons**

'This book has chronicled the land since the three Celestial Digimon their rule,' Wisemon explained to his apprentice. 'Many have contributed to its writing, and as a result it contains the information of every place and digimon known to one who has lived to tell the tale. It is extremely valuable, as no other book exists like it, and one day, it will be entrusted to you.'

'To me?' Bokomon asked. 'Why?'

'You are my pupil and my apprentice,' the old digimon said matter-of-factly. 'Who better?'

That question was a rhetorical one, so therefore did not warrant an answer.

'Though not now,' the ultimate continued. 'You have some growing to do.'

'You mean digivolving?' It was a natural assumption, seeing Bokomon was a rookie and thus two levels below his mentor.

'No,' the red clothed digimon explained. 'Spiritual growth. It is, after all, with experience the cup grows full. The molecular rearrangement of molecules during digivolution creates more space by expansion; those who gain power without the adequate preparation simply expand the empty space wherein those who are truly prepared enhance their wisdom as well as their power. It is spiritual growth, experience, that founds that.'

'I see.' And he did, to an extent. 'But how do I grow? Or at any rate, further than I am currently?'

Wisemon laughed. 'I'm sure your yellow friend can help with that.'


	9. Dreams

**Author's Note**

Well...welcome to the last installment of this fic. In time context, it takes place before/during the first episode, ending where Bokomon and Neemon crash into Takuya.

This particular drabble is dedicated to Kaito Lune, though I'm not sure this is what you had in mind...

And a big thank you to everybody who has stuck by.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The First Adventures of Bokomon and Neemon**

Even before they met the Legendary Warriors, they had adventures. Only, they weren't quite so...adventurous.

Bokomon & Neemon

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

**9 - Dreams**

'Bokomon, what are you thinking about?' Neemon asked, watching the clouds roll past as they sat in front of a side door to the Flame Terminal.

'Humans really,' he sighed wistfully.

'Why?' the other asked innocently.

'It'd be an dream adventure.' In truth, Bokomon hadn't really heard the other's question, but the following train of thought answered it anyway. 'Things are always so...dull around here.' He neglected to mention the "Neemon" factor that livened things up. Didn't want success going to the rabbit's head after all.

Though the snore to his right told him he had fallen asleep.

'You twit,' he muttured, hearing a Trailmon pull in at the station over his friend's snores, before closing his eyes subconsciously and staring at the darkness, finding himself journeying with brave humans on adventures...

Until the black suddenly turned green, and he burst awake.

Neemon remained asleep, and truth be told, Bokomon hadn't really noted his own slumber. However, he did notice the black dog-like digimon who had launched the attack which had barely missed them (though the bright green made it a tad hard to miss) readying himself for another attack.

So naturally, he woke his friend and took off as fast as his legs could carry him.

'Oh why did you have to fall asleep?' he groaned, still half-asleep himself and thus failing to realise two things. 'What have you gotten us into this time?'

He also failed to hear Neemon's indignant reply, though that may be because he, or rather they, had suddenly crashed into something warm and solid.

'It's a human,' he said in awe, sitting up next to the crook of the elbow, pulling out a magnifying glass and blinking through it.

Well...talk about the irony of ironies.


End file.
